We Shall Remember
by Minxy 12
Summary: The whole world and its people were mourning in the loss of a great hero.   What if Percy died in the battle with Kronos? This is the after math  !Character Death! Completely AU


**We Shall Remember**

The world was in mourning. The seas were rough and stormy sending tsunamis to destroy the cities of the world. The sky sent hails and winds to weep for it's loss. The Earth shook with violence as it shivered and the wind was bitter and cold. The people of the world all stood whether in their houses or in the street watching as the sky turned black the sea attacked and the Earth shook.

The whole world and its people were mourning in the loss of a great hero. A hero who gave his life for the world. The one who gave his life for the gods and Olympus. The one who gave his life for his friends. The world will remember his childish humour. His stunning jet black hair. His glowing green eyes that had mini seas flowing in them. His love for his friends and his loyalty.

One camp sat one a beach. The beach had many chair occupied by people of all ages. Some old others young. They were all there for one reason. To mourn the death of their friend, son, student or nephew. The beach was by the peaceful sea that had stopped with the violence to say goodbye. A boat was at the shore. All covered in vines and seashells.

Its simple design was beautiful. The small fire that stood to the side burned with purple, red and yellow flames. They were swirling like fire works going one way then another. At the front a mother sat there crying into a tissue two men either side of her. The father of her child and her husband. The hero you must be thinking who it was. Well the hero the world and everyone is mourning is Percy Jackson the beloved son of Poseidon. The true son of the sea god. The hero of Olympus and today was the day of his funeral.

* * *

><p>The archers stood there. All had tears running down their faces. A girl around sixteen stood at the front talking her voice deep with sadness and sorrow as she recalled the last minutes of his life. It was cruelly taken away from someone so young. She remembered the life fading from his eyes the blood falling from her wound and the last words he said. His words echoed around his head. <em>I love you. <em>The pure love and truth sent her into tears. She kissed him in his cold dry lips as he took his last breath. Her

tears making her realize her past. If only I told him sooner she thought.

Her blonde hair was pulled messily pulled back into a high bun. The curls making pieces of hair stick up. Her grey eyes were red rimmed and tear ran down her tanned cheeks.

"He was always looking on the bright side." she said her voice cracking and showing maybe some pride. "And even thou he knew he was going to die he still went ahead and fought Kronos for the love of his family and friends. He strived ahead. He was always so gentle yet so strong. He went to the underworld at the age of twelve and tried to save his Mum from Hades. He found the golden fleece going on a forbidden quest to try and save camp." he voice was a quiet whisper but everyone could hear her.

"He went on a quest to try and save me and lady Artemis. He took the weight of the sky for us. He travelled the labyrinth to help camp and help Nico. He then went on to defeating Kronos for Olympus. He died for something he believed in so much he sacrificed his life for it." her voice cracked as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Perseus Jackson shall live on as the world's greatest hero. For ever and always. May his final resting place be in peace and shall he be with the ones he loves most." she raised her glass in to the air. "To Perseus Jackson" the crowd chanted it in return.

The girl Annabeth knelt beside the boat and kissed his pale life less forehead. "Forever Perseus Jackson we shall remember you for your deeds and gentle heart and your brave and loyal personality. You once asked if I would ever change you. The answer is no I wouldn't not in a million years."

She stood back up and stood beside a short boy with black hair and eyes. Nico the son of Hades. The daughter of Zeus Thalia walked over and joined them. They stood and let Sally have a moment with her son. Poseidon and the other gods all paid their respects with a blessing for him.

The archers all lit their arrows and drew them. Along them were Nico, Thalia, Travis, Will, Hermes and the other gods and goddesses. They raised their bows at the ready. The boat moved out to sea the water as if cradling the boat.

"You shall remain in the sea. The place you loved. The place you understood the most. The place that reflected you and your soul. We shall remember you Percy. Forever and always." she stepped forward and fired. The others followed suit. The boat set alight with purple and yellow flames.

A slivery mist erupted from the boat and travelled to the sky. There in its place stood a lone figure with a sword in his hand. Waves swirled around him with shooting stars.

As the boat sailed along the sea nobody noticed a ghost with the same sea green eyes and jet black hair stand behind him.

* * *

><p>(<em>Beyonce - Best Thing I Never Had)<em>

_What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),_

_What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),_

_I say what goes around comes back around, hey! _

_(my baby),_

_What goes around comes back around..._

_There was a timeI thought, that you did everything right,_

_No lies, _

_no wrong,_

_Boy I must have been out of my mind,_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and I, _

_I saw the real you!Thank God you blew it,_

_Thank God I dodged the bullet,_

_I'm so over youSo baby go lookin' out !_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with it,_

_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,Oh yeah, _

_I bet it sucks to be you right now!So sad, _

_you're hurt,_

_Boo hoo, _

_oh did you expect me to care?You don't deserve my tears,_

_I guess that's why they ain't there,_

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you!Thank God you blew it,_

_Oh thank God I dodged the bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_Baby go lookin' out!_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with it,_

_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_I say, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Hmm and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right now!I know you want me back,_

_It's time to face the factsThat I'm the one that's got away,_

_Lord knows that it would take another place, _

_another time, _

_another world, _

_another life,_

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye!_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh I used to want you so bad!I'm so through with it,_

_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I will always be the best thing you never had,_

_Ouhh best thing you never had!I used to want you so bad!I'm so through with it,_

_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Ouh I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_Ohh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now!_

_(What goes around comes back around),_

_(What goes around comes back around)_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_(What goes around comes back around),_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_(What goes around comes back around),_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now._

The ghost walked into the woods then disappeared into thin air. A slight wind carrying his words to one certain blonde hair girl. "_I love you wise girl. I'll see you soon."_

But she heard them loud and clear in her head.

"_As do I" _she thought "_As do I"_

With one final look at the boat that was nothing back a black dot sailing in the distance she turned away and walked. Not looking back just forward forever to come.

END!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_

Minxy12


End file.
